russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Love Notes episodes for songs
This is a list of the episode songs of the Philippine drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which were aired on IBC every Saturday nights. List of songs for episodes Love at First Sight *''I Remember the Boy'' - Joey Albert *''Here We Are'' - Gloria Estefan The Past *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''If I Could Hold On to Love'' - Kenny Rogers Wonderful Tonight *''She's Always a Woman'' - Billy Joel *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton Full of Love *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''Full of Love'' - Ella May Saison Tears in Heaven *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton You and I *''Come Into My Life'' - Laura Branigan and Joe Esposito *''You and I'' - Madleen Kane Chances Are *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A Someone's Always Saying Goodbye *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Someone's Always Saying Goodbye'' - Allona Falling in Love *''Always Been You'' - Imajin *''Crave'' - Marc Dorsey I Could Fall in Love *''You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry)'' - Craig David *''I Could Fall in Love'' - Selena Somebody Warm Like Me *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidro *''Somebody Warm Like Me'' - Lani Misalucha For You *''How Do You Heal a Broken Heart'' - Chris Walker *''For You'' - Kenny Lattimore Can You Read My Mind *''Say That You Love Me'' - Basil Valdez *''Can You Read My Mind'' - Maureen McGovern Beloved *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''A Groovy Kind of Love'' - Phil Collins Nothing Compares 2 U *''Think of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Nothing Compares 2 U'' - Sinéad O'Connor Can't We Start Over Again *''Take A Look Inside My Heart'' - David Benoit *''Can't We Start Over Again'' - Jose Mari Chan Both of Us *''Stay the Same'' - Joey McIntyre *''Don't You Remember'' - Usher Another Me *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' - Taylor Swift *''Thinking of You'' - Katy Perry If You Remember Me *''Ordinary Song'' - Marc Velasco *''If You Remember Me'' - Chris Thompson Strangers Again *''Honey'' - Tito Mina *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema Only Love *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''How Can I Not Love You?'' - Joy Enriquez Almost Mine *''Whatever We Imagine'' - James Ingram *''How Do You Keep the Music Playing?'' - James Ingram and Patti Austin All at Once *''It's My Turn'' - Diana Ross *''All at Once'' - Whitney Hoston Make Believe *''I Don't Wanna Lose You'' - The Spinners *''Make Believe'' - Marco Sison Reunion *''Jar of Hearts'' - Christina Perri *''A Thousand Years'' - Christina Perri Heartless *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Breaking My Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock When You Love Someone *''Until I Get Over You'' - Christina Milian *''End of the Line'' - Honeyz Born for You *''Nothing Can Stop Us Now'' - Rick Price *''Born for You'' - David Pomeranz If Love is Blind *''As Still As A Photograph'' - Cacai Velasquez *''If Love is Blind'' - Tiffany Just the Way You Are *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel Right Here Waiting *''So Slow'' - Freestyle *''Right Here Waiting'' - Monica featuring 112 Please Forgive Me *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams How Could an Angel Break My Heart *''You Mean the World to Me'' - Toni Braxton *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Toni Braxton All I Need *''Shower Me with Your Love'' - Surface *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner Reservations for Two *''Somewhere Out There'' - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif The Art of Letting Go *''My All'' - Mariah Carey *''The Art of Letting Go'' - Mikaila Out of the Blue *''25 Minutes'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Out of the Blue'' - Michael Learns to Rock One True Love *''Like Only a Woman Can'' - Brian McFadden *''I Love You, Goodbye'' - Celine Dion Realized *''Nobody Knows'' - The Tony Rich Project *''Tonight'' - FM Static Open Arms *''Goodbye'' - Spice Girls *''Open Arms'' - Mariah Carey Smile in Your Heart *''Desperado'' - Eagles *''A Smile in Your Heart'' - Ariel Rivera People Alone *''Even If'' - Jam Morales *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford Speechless *''Be My Number Two'' - Joe Jackson *''Speechless'' - City Boy I Was Looking for Someone to Love *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garrett My Only Christmas Wish *''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio *''It's Christmas All Over The World'' - New Edition A Perfect Christmas *''The First Noel'' - NSYNC *''A Perfect Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan I'll Be Home for Christmas *''White Christmas'' - Michael Bolton *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' - David Archuleta Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *''Last Christmas'' - Wham! *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' - David Archuleta feat. Charice Someone to Love *''Ebony and Ivory'' - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams She's the One *''Again'' - Janet Jackson *''She's the One'' - Robbie Williams Give Thanks *''Mistake No. 3'' - Culture Club *''Give Thanks'' - Janella Salvador I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye *''Candle in the Wind 1997'' - Elton John *''I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye'' - David Gates If the Feeling Is Gone *''Hurting Inside'' - FOJ *''If the Feeling Is Gone'' - Ella May Saison Pain in My Heart *''Through The Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Pain in My Heart'' - Second Wind From the Bottom of My Broken Heart *''Everytime'' - Britney Spears *''From the Bottom of My Broken Heart'' - Britney Spears Forever *''Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World'' - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole *''Forever'' - Rex Smith Born to Make You Happy *''I Believe'' - Blessid Union of Souls *''Born to Make You Happy'' - Britney Spears A Long and Lasting Love *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' - Gloria Estefan *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Gayle Swept Away *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross Say The Magic Words *''Close to Heaven'' - Color Me Badd *''Say The Magic Words'' - Coco Lee Incomplete *''Can You Help Me'' - Usher *''Incomplete'' - Sisqó What If We Fall In Love? *''Ebony and Ivory'' - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *''What If We Fall In Love'' - Sheena Easton and Eugene Wilde Promise *''Baby Now That I've Found You'' - Alison Krauss *''Everything Takes Time'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You'' - Glenn Medeiros How Do I Live *''Hero'' - Mariah Carey *''How Do I Live'' - Trisha Yearwood First Time *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''For the First Time'' - Kenny Loggins Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know *''I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman'' - Britney Spears *''Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know'' - Britney Spears Give Me A Chance *''You Are My Everything'' - Calloway *''Give Me A Chance'' - Rig Segreto I Still Believe *''One More Try'' - Kuh Ledesma *''I Still Believe'' - Brenda K. Starr Paint My Love *''Let The Pain Remain'' - Side A *''Paint My Love'' - Michael Learns to Rock Diary *''I Wanna Be With You'' - Mandy Moore *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Tony Braxton Will of the Wind *''Everyday'' - Phil Collins *''Will of the Wind'' - Jim Photoglo This Time I'll Be Sweeter *''Stay Awake'' - Ronnie Laws *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter'' - Angela Bofill I Fall All Over Again *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Fall All Over Again'' - Dan Hill Through the Rain *''Will You Wait for Me?'' - Kavana *''Through the Rain'' - Mariah Carey I Do *''Sailing'' - NSYNC *''I Do (Cherish You)'' - 98 Degrees Real Me *''Red Light Special'' - TLC *''Take a Bow'' - Madonna Can You Feel The Love Tonight *''When You Say Nothing at All'' - Ronan Keating *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight'' - Elton John Forever Blue *''Getting to Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Forever Blue'' - Swing Out Sisters How Deep Is Your Love? *''Back for Good'' - Take That *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Take That Fallen *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Fallen'' - Lauren Wood You Take My Breath Away *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''You Take My Breath Away'' - Rex Smith Eternal Flame *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''Eternal Flame'' - The Bangles I Will Take You Forever *''I Believe In You'' - Gino Padilla *''I Will (Take You Forever)'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle Love Is Love *''Something New In My Life'' - Stephen Bishop *''Love Is Love'' - Culture Club Still Crazy About You *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Still Crazy About You'' - Alyssa Angeles Take Me To Your Heart *''You Took My Heart Away'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Take Me to You Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock If We Hold on Together *''We Could Be In Love'' - Lea Salonga feat. Brad Kane *''If We Hold on Together'' - Diana Ross Keep This Love Alive *''Constant Change'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Keep This Love Alive'' - Tom Scott Fall for You *''Saving Forever for You'' - Shanice *''Fall for You'' - Shanice When You Smile at Me *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Change the World'' - Eric Clapton Help Me Forget *''Help Me Forget'' - Kuh Ledesma *''I Don't Want You to Go'' - Lani Hall Dagger In A Smile *''Till My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''Only Reminds Me of You'' - Rick Price The Missing Ring *''Tell Me'' - Joey Albert *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram Another Lifetime *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Broken *''Misty Glass Window'' - Artstart *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto The Last Song *''Dance with My Father'' - Celine Dion *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman No Looking Back *''It's Wrong For Me To Love You'' - Pia Zadora *''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Ruff Michael My Christmas Wish *''Going Home to Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Give Love on Christmas Day'' - The Jackson 5 To Love Again *''Forgive and Forget'' - Sharon Cuneta *''To Love Again'' - Sharon Cuneta For You and For Me *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' - Phil Collins *''Hard Habit to Break'' - Chicago Will I Ever Be The Same *''It's Over Now'' - Joey Albert *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton Run to You *''I’ve Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston Hope for the Two of Us *''I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us'' - Exposé *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan Can't Get Over You *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Az Yet *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight One Last Kiss *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle Suffering in Silence *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross Dangerous Attraction *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''Anything'' - 3T Wishing on a Star *''Have You Ever?'' - Brandy *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena Holding On *''All Cried Out'' - Allure feat. 112 *''Set You Free'' - Side A Suddenly *''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' - Jose Mari Chan and Janet Basco *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard Graduated *''Is It Over'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Too Young'' - Jack Wagner Inside That I Cried *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston Heaven Knows *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price Fallin *''You Can Reach Me'' - Anita Baker *''Fallin'' - Teri DeSario I Believe in Love *''Both in Love'' - Tito Mina *''I Believe in Love'' - James Ingram and Sally Yeh Love Will Lead You Back *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne Can't Find No Reason *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia *''Take This Love'' - Sérgio Mendes I Think I’m I Love *''Words Get in the Way'' - Gloria Estefan *''I Think I’m I Love'' - Kuh Ledesma Ever After *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor No Arms Can Ever Hold You *''Some Hearts Are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman Love Me Like The First Time *''I Just Wanna Stop'' - Gino Vannelli *''Love Me Like The First Time'' - Brenda K. Starr Deep In My Heart *''Afraid for Love to Fade'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Deep In My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan I Live For Your Love *''Maybe'' - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack *''I Live For Your Love'' - Natalie Cole The One You Loved *''Got to Let You Know'' - Tito Mina *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey Released Me *''If You Walked Away'' - David Pomeranz *''Tonight I Give In'' - Angela Bofill Tell Me Your Name *''I Remember the Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan You Made Me Live Again *''You Should Know By Now'' - Angela Bofill *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco Beuaty and Madness *''Hands to Heaven'' - Breathe *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi Starting Over Again *''Don't Say Goodbye'' - Pops Fernandez *''Starting Over Again'' - Natalie Cole References See also *''Love Notes'' *List of Love Notes episodes Category:Lists of drama television series episodes Category:Lists of anthology television series episodes Category:Lists of Filipino television series episodes